Guitar storage has been somewhat of a challenge to musicians over the years. Professional musicians often times own more than one guitar and, in some cases, many guitars, both acoustic and electric and storing them has proven problematic.
Most guitars are kept in their own dedicated cases to both protect the guitar and to keep the instrument relatively dust and debris free. Although not an elegant solution, many musicians routinely prop their guitars up against furniture around the house, or place their guitars back in their cases and simply push the cases under a bed in order to hide them from view. Obviously, this is hardly a solution to a storage problem that musicians find ideal. Nevertheless, more acceptable alternatives have not been made commercially available.
In a review of the prior art, it is noted that U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,346 suggests hanging a guitar from a cushioned swivel hook which is in turn screwed or otherwise mounted on a vertical surface such as a wall. In doing so, not only is the guitar exposed to the exterior of the wall, but it is also exposed to dust and other fouling debris which generally accumulates on household furniture and appliances; a solution that is better suited to a recording studio, or on stage where the device can be attached to the side of a large speaker cabinet for easy access while performing Most musicians would find the swivel hook of the '346 patent a poor alternative to guitar case storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,396 discloses a closet guitar hangar structural frame device, which is rather complex in construction requiring upper and lower frame members which engage one another to provide a hangar which is adjustable. However, such a frame hangar device must be disassembled in order to enable it to engage and thus be supported by a suitable closet rod and, in operation, the frame members are capable of disengagement which could result in a catastrophic drop of the guitar to the floor below.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,464,910 teaches yet a further iteration of the guitar hanger in the form of a hook, a curved section extending down from the hook, a transition connecting the curve to a reverse curl, a horizontal section connected to the reversed curl and a V-member having first and second legs for engaging the headstock and neck of a guitar However, in that the V-member of the '910 patent is open ended at the top of the “V,” it would be quite easy and in fact probable that a guitar would accidentally drop from the hanger assembly resulting in a catastrophic loss. Although such an arrangement is capable of storing the guitar in a closet beneath a closet rod, the potential damage which could be inflicted upon the guitar by using the '910 hanger would certainly outweigh the benefits of doing so
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a guitar hangar which not only performs well in supporting a guitar but is quite simple to manufacture and use, thus encouraging its use by instrument owners.
This and further objects will be more readily appreciated when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.